


Arthur's Bane

by Gilli_ann



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fate & Destiny, Intimacy, Introspection, M/M, Prophecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: During their one night together at Caerleon Castle, Merlin ponders his love for Arthur, the prophesied dangers ahead, and the riddle of 'Arthur's bane'.





	Arthur's Bane

**Author's Note:**

> To my mind, this is a missing scene from the Merlin S5 opening episode 'Arthur's Bane', rather than canon AU, and you can't really convince me otherwise....
> 
> Many thanks to my ever enthusiastic beta, Gwyllion.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters belong to the BBC and Shine TV. I make no profit and intend no copyright infringement.

  
"I didn't know you could juggle. You can't even catch!" Arthur joked, as Merlin closed the door behind the two of them. 

Queen Annis's banquet was over, and they were alone for the night.

"I told you before, I've got many talents," Merlin replied absentmindedly, failing to grab the boot that Arthur threw in his direction a moment later. He wasn't interested in light banter, knowing that Arthur would not be budged from travelling onwards to Ismere. 

Merlin focused his attention on the flames dancing in the fireplace. The glowing red and gold, that brief span of glorious, bright intensity— why did it always remind him so much of Arthur? Why, when he himself did all he could, every day, to keep Arthur safe and to secure a very long and happy reign for him?

Already sitting on the large bed, Arthur muttered under his breath, pulling off his other boot, making ready for the night. "Don't be so glum, Merlin," he admonished, flopping back on the bed-furs. 

They had been riding for much of the day, only halting in order to bury the dead Druids at the Lochru's camp. Then, during the evening's feast, Arthur had not refused second and third helpings of wine. No wonder he was tired.

"Come to bed," Arthur said. 

"Soon," Merlin replied, still staring at the shifting, writhing shapes in the fire. 

His mind wouldn't let go of the vision from the Lochru's cave. It had shown him Arthur, silhouetted against raging flames. Arthur in battle, every bit as young and handsome as he was today, stabbed in the heart, crumbling, dying. A foretelling of the near future, certainly, and Merlin only had Kilgharrah's cryptic words to comfort him. Maybe he would indeed be able to avert this foretold fate, but how? How? If Arthur's bane was stalking its prey like a ghost in the night, how would Merlin be able to foil it when he knew no more than that?

The fire in front of him crackled, and the flames fluttered as a log collapsed in on itself and turned to ashes. Merlin blinked. He'd almost fallen into a trance. 

Wearily, he sank to his knees to feed more wood into the fire. A silent spell, a flash of his eyes, and the fireplace roared with light and heat once more. 

Merlin didn't want their room to be dark tonight. 

He padded over to the bed on silent feet, undressed, and crawled under the furs. Queen Annis clearly had taken it for granted that he'd be sharing Arthur's bed. She had sharp eyes and a clear mind, that one. 

Arthur grunted and shifted, welcoming Merlin even in sleep.

In the soft, golden light, Merlin studied Arthur's face, so close to his own. Arthur looked carefree, relaxed, almost relieved. 

This was the enigma at the core of Arthur's being: in ruling Camelot day-to-day, he was frequently worried, insecure, and beset by self-doubt. Did he pass the right judgments? Did he work hard enough, and live up to his father's ideals? Was he the ruler that Camelot and her people deserved? But when mortal danger reared its head to threaten Camelot, the knights, or Arthur himself, his purpose suddenly became clear, and he would shed all the everyday doubts and worries as easily as a cloak dropped to the floor and forgotten. 

Frowning, Merlin tried to make sense of it all.

When offering up his own life, armed only with his sword, his fighting skills, and his honour— going up against impossible odds, Arthur was always calm and focused. He kept risking his life in battle, letting the fates decide whether he was worthy, and he was ready to accept their judgment. He almost seemed to enjoy finding out which way the dice would land.

Maybe that was the reason Arthur's bane was stalking him so closely. Would he prove to be his own bane in the end? 

Merlin shuddered.

Every time Arthur went to battle, every time he willingly faced death, Merlin worked his hardest to tip fate in the right direction. He always acted with his heart in his throat, and with fear fuelling his magic. They were opposites in this. Arthur welcomed mortal danger as a chance to prove himself, while Merlin dreaded it because of the risk to Arthur's life. The king was not invincible, he wasn't immortal. One day, their combined efforts would not be enough, and Arthur's fire and light would be quenched. One day, Merlin's world would go dark and empty. And if the Lochru's prophecy was to be believed, that day was not far off.

Pressing himself to Arthur's side, Merlin felt the body heat and the steady, strong heartbeats of a man in his prime. Even in sleep, Arthur was smiling tenderly, instinctively pulling Merlin close. 

Merlin's love was so intense, it was almost frightening. He knew in his heart that there was nothing he wouldn't do to keep Arthur safe and alive. Nothing. And at the very last resort, he'd die at the side of his king, his friend, his lover, his very reason for living.

But whatever fate had in store, there still was this one night between the two of them and the calamitous events ahead. He still had one night to cherish their closeness. Arthur was right here, alive and well, and his fate was a malleable, uncertain entity yet, shrouded in darkness.

Sleep was creeping up on Merlin at last. He looked once more at Arthur's beloved face in the flickering light, pressed a kiss to his chest, and closed his eyes.

Merlin slept.


End file.
